1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning tool and more particularly, to a cleaning tool having a sheet-type cleaning element for cleaning a face to be cleaned inside a room or a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of cleaning tools with a sheet-type cleaning element are known for wiping an object to be cleaned. For example, Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-154791 discloses a cleaning tool having cleaning fabric and a holder that detachably holds the cleaning fabric inserted into a holding region of the cleaning fabric. While the known cleaning tool is capable of wiping a face to be cleaned by using the cleaning fabric held via the holder, it is required to provide a further effective technique for enhancing cleaning effect.